After hell comes heaven
by Skovko
Summary: Five years ago Roman left the town behind to go to college and because of that he and Kayle broke up. Now he's back and he can't wait to see her and his friends again but things have changed and no one has told him. (Sequel to High School Hell. Short summary of the original story inside so everyone can catch up quickly.)
1. Five years

**A/N:**  
 **This is a sequel to "High school hell" that I wrote in April 2017. I was asked back then to do a sequel at some point but I never knew if I'd eventually end up doing it or not. I am... now. The idea was always there in the back of my mind but it wasn't until recently I could see the ending to it as well. So a year later, here's the sequel.**

 **A quick summary of the original story:**  
 **It was a story about bullying, Roman and Kayle (OC) got together, Seth and Dean were twins (and still are in this story of course) and Roman's friends, Roman and Kayle ended up breaking up so he could go away for college while she stayed in their home town to work at a factory.**

"Roman? You're back?" Seth said shocked.  
"I was hoping for a warmer welcome," Roman chuckled.

He stood outside Seth's front door, checking out the house.

"You've done well," he said.  
"Thanks," Seth smiled. "I bought the café downtown three years ago and it's doing really good so I could afford this house."  
"You as a café owner? I didn't see that coming," Roman said.  
"You were gone five years," Seth reminded him. "How did you know where to find me?"  
"Your mom," Roman smirked a little.  
"Of course," Seth laughed. "Well, don't just stand there. Come in."  
"Maybe later? I just got back and I'm doing a quick tour around town to see if everything's still the same," Roman said.

Seth sucked in his breath. He knew the one thing, or the one person, Roman was probably dying to see. Kayle. It might have been five years but those two had a strong connection back then. He could already see how bad this would end. He wanted to tell Roman but it wasn't his place to say.

"Roman? You're back?" Dean asked.

Roman turned around and Seth looked over Roman's shoulder to see his brother standing there.

"You really aren't the best welcome committee," Roman chuckled.  
"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you," Dean ran his hand through his hair.  
"Surprise!" Roman grinned.  
"Yeah, surprise," Dean found his smile.  
"I'd love to stay and catch up but we will have to do that later," Roman said. "How's Kayle, by the way?"  
"She's good," Dean said.

Roman smiled and nodded and then turned around and walked away.

"You gotta tell him," Seth said once he was gone.  
"I know," Dean sighed. "And I will. I just gotta talk with her first."  
"What a better time to do it than now? Unless you suddenly wanna back out of our plans?" Seth asked.  
"No, let's go," Dean said.

Roman took it all in as he was walking around. He was passing by the music school when someone stepped out of it and he came face to face with that brown, semi-curled hair and those dark green eyes he had only seen pictures of during his five years away. It didn't matter that many years had passed. It didn't matter he had had other girlfriends and hookups. It didn't matter that she probably had had other boyfriends and hookups too. It was like being thrown back in time as she stood there right in front of him.

"Wow, Kayle, you haven't changed one bit," he said.  
"Roman? What are you doing back here?" She asked.  
"It's good to see you too," he laughed.  
"Sorry, I'm just surprised," she smiled. "You look good. You got bigger. I didn't think that was possible."  
"Working out like a maniac," he smirked. "Man, it's good to see you. What are you doing in the music school though?"  
"I teach piano," she said.  
"You took up piano?" He asked.  
"I actually always played but when we met that year, I was so down that I had stopped everything I cared about so I never told you," she answered.

He did remember seeing a piano in her home but he always thought one of her parents were the one playing it or maybe it was just there for the sight.

"Can I invite you out for a coffee or something?" He asked.  
"I can't. I got plans," she said. "It was really good seeing you though. Give my best to your parents."  
"I'm back for a month. I'm staying with my parents," he quickly said before she could run off.  
"That's good," she smiled.

She walked away and he was left feeling dumbfounded. He had hoped she would take the hint and tell him to meet up another day. He watched her disappear down the street and without thinking about it, his feet moved on their own and followed her. It wasn't like him to creep around like that but she had stolen his heart five years ago and just one look at her now and he realized he had never gotten it back.

He followed her to the café Seth had mentioned that he owned and he was happy to see that she had kept her friendship with the twins. His happiness quickly turned to anger as he looked through the window. Seth and Dean were already seated at a table and she slid into the seat next to Dean and kissed him.

"There's something I need to tell you," Dean said.  
"Roman's back," she said. "I ran into him two minutes ago."

Dean gave her a little smile. It was easier when she already knew. The easy vibe in the air quickly changed as Roman suddenly stood in front of their table.

"Were you even planning on telling me?" He growled.  
"Yes," Dean answered.  
"Why, Dean? Of all the women in this town, why did you have to go after her?" Roman asked.  
"I didn't plan on doing it. It just happened," Dean answered.  
"I bet it did," Roman shook his head. "You couldn't wait for me to leave, could you?"  
"It's not like that," she looked up at him.

Those dark green eyes sucked him right back in. He pursed his lips, suddenly lost for words since he just couldn't be angry at her no matter what. Instead he turned around and stormed out of the place.

He sat in his old room that night, drinking beer after beer, cursing both Dean and Seth far away. Dean for moving in on Kayle, Seth for not telling him. After beer number seven he got up and left the house. He needed to confront Dean and one way or another, Seth would give up his brother's location.

He hammered his fist on the front door and shortly after Seth opened. Roman pushed Seth aside and walked straight in. Dean stood up from the couch and looked at him.

"Good, you're here. No need to beat up Seth to figure out where you live," Roman said.  
"No one's beating up anybody," Seth stepped in between them. "Talk!"  
"How could you do this to me, Dean?" Roman asked.  
"I didn't do anything to you. Kayle and I, we fell in love. It just happened," Dean answered.  
"Did you even wait for her to be over me?" Roman asked.  
"Don't be an idiot," Dean sighed.

He reached up and scratched the back of his head.

"We waited four and a half year. We didn't start dating until half a year ago. I never thought we would even start. I'm not gonna lie, I always had a soft spot for her but I never acted on it," he said.  
"Until six months ago. What changed?" Roman asked.  
"She kissed me first," Dean answered.  
"Roman, you're drunk. You wanna sleep on the couch and we can talk about it in the morning?" Seth tried.  
"I'm not fucking staying here with him!" Roman pointed at Dean.  
"I'm leaving," Dean said.  
"Don't fucking leave on my account!" Roman growled. "Some friends you both are. All you had to do was call, text or send a fucking e-mail telling me. Do you have any idea how much it hurt to see that today?"  
"Roman, I..." Dean started.

Roman waved his hand in the air to stop Dean from explaining. He had heard enough. He didn't wanna hear any excuses or lies. Deep inside he knew Dean and Kayle hadn't done anything wrong or betrayed him in any way but it still hurt. He walked out of Seth's house and back home.


	2. Why did you have to come back?

Roman was happy that he didn't wake up next morning with a hangover. At least not a real one that was hurting his head. He did have a moral hangover though. He never should have gone to Seth's house and handled it that way. He should have sat down and talked with them while being sober and he should be happy if they were happy. It was just so hard when he couldn't help but feel that she still belonged with him.

"You don't look too good, honey," his mom said as he surfaced.  
"I'm fine, mom. I just got a lot on my mind," he said.  
"Anything you wanna talk about?" She asked.  
"Not really," he kissed her cheek and grabbed two breakfast donuts from the table. "I'm gonna go for a walk and clear my head."

The donuts were quickly devoured as he made his way downtown. He wanted to see the old park and he figured he could be in peace in there this early in the day. As expected not many were there, a few people walking their dogs, and he found a bench to sit down on. He hadn't been there for more than five minutes when a cup of coffee was reached in front of him from someone standing behind him. He turned his head to see Kayle standing there with a cup in her other hand as well.

"I saw you go in here just as I was about to enter the café. You still take it black, right? I figured you could use this after last night," she said.  
"Dean told you," he took the coffee. "Thanks."  
"Of course he did," she said.

She moved around to sit down on the bench next to him.

"I'm sorry, I was way out of line. I was just shocked and angry that no one cared enough to tell me," he said.  
"It's not that we don't care," she took his hand. "It's that we care too much. We didn't know how to tell you. We didn't wanna hurt you."

He looked down at their hands. He felt electricity go through him. The old spark was clearly still there and she had to feel it too since she didn't move her hand away again. It was dangerous waters and he wasn't sure he should enter it.

"So you teach piano?" He tried with a soft conversation.  
"Yeah, I worked myself half to dead within a year on the factory so I took up my old passion," she said.  
"You must be really good since you're teaching others," he said.  
"I'm fucking incredible," she smirked.  
"Modesty suits you," he laughed.

She laughed too and squeezed his hand a bit.

"I'm actually really good," she said.  
"How good?" He asked.  
"The New York Ballet wants me for their orchestra," she answered.

His jaw dropped for a second and he just stared at her.

"No shit?" He asked.  
"No shit," she laughed.  
"I'm going to New York too," he said.  
"For real?" She asked.  
"Yeah, after college I started working for a gallery. They wanna open a new branch in New York and want me to run it since they've been impressed with my work so far," he answered. "If we're both going, maybe we can meet up every once in a while."

She let go of his hand and it suddenly felt so cold when she was no longer touching it.

"I'm not sure I'm going," she said.  
"What? You're gonna pass on that? It's the chance of a lifetime and you're not gonna get it twice," he said.  
"I know that, Roman," she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I got till Monday to give them my answer."  
"It's three days away. You gotta say yes," he said.  
"It's just that I got commitments in this town and I don't know if I'll fit the profile of a big city girl," she said.

He stared at her in disbelief when he realized it only came down to one thing.

"Nah-ah, no way! I'm not gonna let you do that!" He said firmly. "Five years ago you told me you weren't gonna let me put my dreams on hold for you and you basically kicked me out of this town. I'm not gonna let you put your dreams on hold for anyone either."  
"I'm not," she tried.  
"Don't lie to me, Kayle. The only person holding you back right now is Dean," he said.

She closed her eyes as his words hit her. She knew he was right but she didn't wanna admit to it. He placed his hand on her cheek and her eyes flung open again as she felt his touch.

"You just want me in the same city as you," she said.  
"Will you listen to yourself right now?" He shook his head. "Don't do it for me. Do it for yourself. But please don't let anybody hold you back from what you really want."  
"You don't know what I want," she said lowly.

She looked up at him with the same scared look she had given him the first day they talked in the bathroom after her bullies had attacked her. He couldn't stop himself. He leaned in and kissed her. His hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head. His fingers dug in deep through her hair as he pulled her closer.

"Roman," her voice was barely a whisper.  
"God, I still love you, baby," he wrapped his arms around her. "I miss you so fucking much."  
"We can't," she said.

He leaned back out and looked at her. Her mouth might say they couldn't but her eyes told another story. He reached for her cheek again, slowly stroking his thumb over it.

"Like I said yesterday, I'm in town for a month but I don't have to stay that long. My apartment is ready in New York but the gallery doesn't open until a month from now. Tell me there's no hope for us. Tell me to leave and I will," he said.  
"But your parents..." She tried.  
"No, keep them out of it. Right now it's just you and me. Tell me you don't still want me and I'll accept it," he said.  
"I... I..." She stuttered.  
"Do you love him?" He asked.  
"I do but..." She stopped herself.  
"But what?" He asked.  
"But he's not you," she said.

He couldn't help but smile but she didn't share his new found happiness. Instead her eyes got wet.

"Damn it, Roman!" She jumped up from the bench. "For years I dreamed about you coming back. I know I let you go but never once did you call or even write a fucking letter. You forgot about me and when I finally try to move on, you're right there back in my life. I wanna hate you so bad but I can't because I still fucking love you. I don't wanna love you! Why the fuck did you have to come back?"

He calmly stood up, grabbed her face and pulled her close for a soft kiss.

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about you," he said.  
"It's not fair to anybody," she said.  
"I know but I'm not gonna apologize for acting on my feelings," he said.  
"I can't do this," she said.

She pushed his hands away and turned around to leave. He watched her lope out of the park and he let her leave. He knew she had to figure it out on her own and neither him or Dean pushing her any further would do her any good.


	3. New York

After finishing his coffee that had gotten half cold while they had talked, he finally left the park as well. He kept an eye out for her on the streets but he didn't see her anywhere. He hadn't really expected to either.

"There's leftovers in the fridge," his mom said that afternoon.  
"Thanks," he said.  
"Or should I leave money for takeaway?" She asked.  
"I'll be fine, mom," he laughed. "I'm not a kid anymore."  
"You'll always be my little boy," she giggled.  
"Have fun," he said.

He spent an hour zapping through the channels on the tv before getting up and moving out in the kitchen. He had just taken the leftovers out of the fridge when the door bell rang. He put the food on the counter and went to answer.

"Kayle?" He looked at her surprised.  
"Can I come in?" She asked.  
"Of course," he answered.

He stepped aside and she walked back into the house as if it hadn't been five years since she last was there. She still knew her way around. She walked to the kitchen and eyed the sealed container of food on the counter.

"You're hungry? I was just about to heat up some leftovers," he said.  
"No thanks," she said.

She leaned up against the counter and chewed on a finger nail.

"Just say it," he said.  
"It's hard," she said.  
"Say what you need to say. I know you're here to break my heart but I won't get mad at you. Whatever you feel like I need to hear, just let it out," he said.  
"I love you," she said.

It wasn't the words he had expected to hear but it was the only ones he actually wanted to hear. He didn't realize that he just stood there in silence until she spoke again.

"I broke up with Dean after I left you. I'm gonna take the job in New York and live my dream. I don't care if you still want me or not after I blew up in your face this morning but I'm going," she looked at him with scared eyes. "And I'm so fucking scared, Roman. I'm gonna be all alone in a big city I don't know."

He closed in on her with three quick steps, lifted her up to sit on the counter and stood between her legs while he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not gonna be alone. You're gonna be with me in my... in our apartment," he said.

He leaned in and kissed her, smiling against her lips as he felt her hands on his biceps. They moved over to his chest and slid downwards. His cargo pants got opened in record time and he tightnened his arms around her.

"Let's take this to my room," he said.  
"No, please," she whimpered. "I can't wait. Take me right here."

She pulled his cargo pants down and quickly palmed his dick through his boxers before pulling them down too.

"Please, baby," she begged before running her tongue over his bottom lip.

He couldn't say no to her. With a growl he grabbed her knees and yanked her closer to the edge of the counter. He pushed her dress up, moved her panties to the side and entered her fast.

She tilted her head backwards in a loud cry and he leaned in to bite her neck while he continued to lunge himself into her again and again. It was like they had never been apart. He still remembered how she liked it. As she tensed up and cried out even louder, he licked over her throat to feel the vibrations from her voice as she came. Her voice slowly died down and she looked at him through clouded eyes while he thrust in one last time and emptied himself inside her.

"I love you, baby," his lips found hers in a sloppy kiss.  
"I love you too," she said. "So... leftovers?"  
"Oh, now you're hungry!" He teased.  
"You worked up my appetite," she said.  
"Alright, you got a point. I'll heat it up but you better be ready for dessert," he said.

Several hours had passed and they were lying in his bed. The tv was running in the background on a low volume but they didn't really watch anything. They talked, kissed and reconnected.

"Roman!" Dean's angry voice suddenly sounded through the house.  
"Shit!" She hissed.  
"It was bound to happen," Roman said. "Stay here. I'll handle it."

He put on his boxers and left his room to find Dean standing in the hallway.

"I came here to tell you she broke up with me but I guess you already know that since her shoes are here," Dean pointed at her shoes.  
"Sorry, Dean, I..." Roman said.  
"Shut the fuck up!" Dean cut him off. "Why did you have to come back, Roman? We were happy without you!"  
"No, we weren't," her voice sounded.

They both looked at her as she came walking out to join them. She had put her dress back on.

"Sweety," Dean tried.  
"We were happy but we weren't happy enough," she said.  
"Why am I not enough? He was gone for five years while I was here for you every single day," he said.  
"I'm so sorry, Dean," she started crying. "This town... this fucking town always puts me down. I was about to turn down New York for you. Because you asked me to stay here."  
"Because I love you and wanna be with you," he said.  
"If you love me, you would want me to follow my dreams," she said.  
"I'm supposed to be your dream!" He snapped.  
"But you're not," she shook her head a little.

He let out a loud, heavy sigh and his whole body seemed to deflate as he accepted defeat. He slowly nodded and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I always knew," he said. "I always knew I couldn't compare to him but I had to try because I've been in love with you ever since the day that bastard brought you home with him after school."  
"Dean," she took a step forward.  
"No, don't!" He held up his hands and took a step backwards. "I don't want any hugs or comforting words. Just leave. Both of you. I'll contact you once I feel like we can be in the same room again. Seth shouldn't be forced choosing between his brother and his friends. I won't ask him to. But you gotta give me time."  
"We'll be waiting for your call," Roman said.  
"Yeah," Dean nodded and looked at Roman. "If you hurt her..."  
"I'll drag my own sorry ass to you so you can beat me up," Roman said.  
"You fucking better!" Dean growled.

He slammed the door behind him as he left the house. A few seconds of awkward silence filled the room while Roman and Kayle just looked at each other.

"You look better without the dress on," Roman broke the silence.

She let out a high pitch laugh and he smirked naughtily as he took her hand and walked her back to his room. The dress landed on the floor before he pushed her down on the bed again and climbed up on top of her.

"So... New York?" He smiled.  
"New York," she agreed.


End file.
